


Long And Troubled Like A Rising Moon

by Kadorienne



Category: Sleepy Hollow (1999)
Genre: Bad Fic, Gen, Mary Sue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-22
Updated: 2010-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-06 13:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadorienne/pseuds/Kadorienne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleepy Hollow badfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long And Troubled Like A Rising Moon

## Long And Troubled Like A Rising Moon (1)

Ichabod sat in his study in the Van Tassell (2) Manor. Being mayour of sleepy hollow kept him busy, (3) but sometimes he found a break from the mindless dribble (4) to pour over (5) his favorite writer, Aristottle. Suddenly, his friend (6) Biff Van McDaniels (7) came in.

"Hey Ichabod," Biff said, "they just found a dead body."

"What was the cause of death?" Ichabod said.

"He had his head cut off. Everyone thinks the headless horseman is back." (8)

"I guess I better go and look at it. Just like I did the last time. Stay here and keep Katrina and young Masbeth (9) company will you?"

"Okay." (10) Biff answered.

"What is the matter, Ichabod?" Katrina said. (11) He looked into her beautiful blue eyes. (12)

"It seems the headless horseman is back. Accept this time, we don't know who is controlling him." said Ichabod.

"But I dont want you doing any more dangerous investigations" she said.

"In this case I will have to make an acception."

"Just be careful with all you're hair-brained (13) schemes!" Katrina said.

When they got to the place where the body was, Ichabod was looking at it. The others watched him with baited breath. (14) Sweet rolled down there faces.

"How did you find this body?" Ichabod said.

"I was hunting quail." Chad Van Parker said.

"I except this case," Ichabod said.

"But you almost got killed trying to solve the murder of Jonathan Musbath (15)."

Suddenly their was a blinding flash of light. When the explosion died down, a woman wearing strange clothes appeared, looking bewildered.

"What are you all doing wearing old fashioned clothes?" she asked.

"These are the latest fashions of the year 1800," Ichabod said.

"Oh. I must have somehow travelled back in time."

"Who are you."

"Mary S-- er, I mean, Angelica Merewyn Lovelace."(16)

To be continued…. (17)

* * *

1\. Pretentious title that has nothing to do with anything.

2\. No need to spell character's names correctly.

3\. Um, what about his obsession with sense and justice and scientific crime detection? I hate it when they rob a character of his central motivations, especially when they're why I liked him in the first place.

4\. All the really juicy spelling or vocabulary errors in this story are ones I have really seen. Some of them, like "mindless dribble", at least make for interesting mental pictures.

5\. Pour what over him?

6\. Since when does Ichabod have friends? I hate it when brooding loners are suddenly everyone's pal.

7\. If you can't think of a name for a character, just name him after your neighbor or someone.

8\. No need to come up with a new plot, just rehash the one from canon.

9\. See note #2.

10\. Anachronistic language. :-P

11\. How the heck did she get here? Was she there all along? Did she just come in? Was she hiding under the divan?

12\. And how difficult is it to check an actor's correct coloring?

13\. I really have seen this spelling error.

14\. And yes, this one is real too.

15\. Just keep trying different spellings. Eventually one might be right.

16\. Mary Sue's most obnoxious avatar -- Mary Sue, Time Traveller!

17\. Finish the dagblagged story before bugging us with it.


End file.
